


Corpo Sensual

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brazilian music, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Corpo Sensual - Pabllo Vittar, Dancing, M/M, Pabllo Vittar, forró, horny Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri is trained in brazilian dances and Viktor only found out as Yuuri was cleaning their flat.





	Corpo Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm brazilian and can't stop listening to Pabllo Vittar hence this fanfic. Since Yuuri is a very skilled dancer in many types of different dancing styles my mind started to wonder if he even knew brazilian dances since we have a lot of it. Conjoin this with my obssession with our amazing drag queen singer and there it is. 
> 
> I used this music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8etuqRPkhE as reference but it can work with this one too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvt3Cs_42aQ
> 
> Corpo sensual means Sensual body, both musics have very sensual and passionate lyrics. If anyone wants I could try to translate the lyrics or whatever, just let me know. 
> 
> If you want a insight in what the dance looks like with a proper partner here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1J-vof_Cli0
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes made were mine. 
> 
> Hope you like this short fanfic.

Viktor always considered himself a lucky man. 

He was the best figure skater in history, top in his field for many years in a job that he loved. Viktor attributed half his successes in very hard work and half in luck, since many amazing athletes didn’t had the same privileges as he had to start his career in a very expensive sport. Viktor wasn’t as egomaniac to think he didn’t thrive because of luck since not everything depends on hard work. 

He had a loving dog and a comfortable life where he could buy whatever he wanted without thinking about bills and debts. 

He had a supporting family in his friends and coach, where he could rely on if he ever needed it. 

He never suffered blatant homophobia even if his country was one of the most homophobic countries in the whole world. 

He had good health and bounced back from injuries or sickness rather quickly. 

He also had the husband of his dreams. A man he didn’t even knew it was possible for him to have, a man he pinned on and craved for months. His Yuuri. 

Yuuri was the exception. He didn’t consider himself lucky to have married him. Viktor considered himself blessed when he didn’t even believed in God that much. Crumbling down Yuuri’s inner walls was the greatest achievement of Viktor’s life and he would be forever grateful that Yuuri chose him when he could have anyone he wanted. 

That warm sunday morning Yuuri told Viktor to walk with Makkachin since he would like to clean the house and the two would get in his way. Viktor pouted at being thrown out but he perked up at the prospect that he would be cooking tonight, if Yuuri was cleaning. It worked that way in their house; if one did something the other would do another thing. Viktor wasn’t very fond of cleaning the house so he usually was stuck with cooking or washing the dishes. He didn’t mind, although he still thought Yuuri’s food was better than his.  
He ended up walking Makkachin to the local pet-friendly grocery store, intending to make piroshkies that night since he knew for a fact Yuuri liked how he prepared it. He went through the motions whistling a tune, probably one of his old free skates routine and thinking about how happy he was now in his life.  
Viktor never thought he would achieve the pure happiness of sharing the rest of his life with someone. He was well-aware of his good looks, charm and effect he had on people but his career always came first. He had neglected his heart for so many years that he thought love wasn’t going to happen for him. Viktor had already settled for being an old man surrounded by puppies when Yuuri crashed into his life without asking permission and stole his heart. He didn’t truly knew what happiness was before that and he was glad he had finally found it. 

Viktor walked home at a leisurely pace, Makkachin by his side with his tongue lolled out and paper bags of groceries on his arm, he took his time so Yuuri would be finished by the time he got home. He was whistling as he entered the building and took the stairs to the sixth floor where they lived. As he entered his apartment and shed his coat, he became aware that the radio was on in a music he didn’t recognize. He shrugged as he set Makkachin free and took his shoes off so he wouldn’t dirt the house, placing the bags again on his arms he turned around and was greeted by a vision of the gods. 

Yuuri was there sweeping the floor in one of Viktor’s oversized white sweaters and dark blue boxer briefs, dancing and twerking to a foreign song. One of his collarbones and shoulders were visible and Viktor felt his mouth watering. Yuuri was oblivious to Viktor’s presence and the Russian was glad Makkachin was too tired to pounce on Yuuri as soon as they got home. Viktor had no idea which language the music belonged to or which rhythm it was, but he was thanking whoever had written and produced it because now he could have the privilege of seeing his husband dancing to it. 

And dance Yuuri did. Viktor was aware his husband was a good dancer, obliviously, but he was dancing that unknown rhythm like he knew what he was doing. Even after all these years his Yuuri still managed to surprise Viktor and that just made the older man love him more. 

Yuuri’s hips looked like it had a life of its own moving from side to side and he was using his own broom as a partner, sliding his feet on the floor in expertise. The music was somewhat tropical, Viktor had the feeling he should be in a warm country, drinking coconut water as he waves crashed down on the shore. 

The language sounded Latin as Viktor listened more closely, placing the groceries bags on the floor so he could walk to his husband. He looked closely at his movements so he could pin point exactly where he could slide in behind Yuuri without breaking the movement. Nobody ever said Viktor wasn’t a quick leaner, especially in dance. His hips fitted perfectly against Yuuri’s ass as he knew it would and the movement of his hips in rhythm with the song didn’t startle Yuuri out of his, but made him gasp and drop his broom. Viktor took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, sneaking his hands inside the sweater and making the smaller man shiver. Viktor smirked as he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s ear and whispered:

“It seems I found your next short skate choreography” He kissed Yuuri’s ear. “Where did you lean to dance that?” 

Their movements didn’t stop, Viktor quickly became acquainted with the dance against Yuuri’s body. The movements were now slower and sexier but still with the tempo of the song. Viktor was also fully aware he was hard as a rock but he was for some time now, watching Yuuri. 

“I took a semester of Brazilian dances at university.” He squeaked out, blushing. 

Viktor chuckled. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Yuuri.” He nipped at Yuuri’s neck making him gasp. “Maybe you can teach me sometime?” He asked, pointedly dragging his hips against Yuuri’s butt. “I’m married with you but I still get surprised whenever I discover new dancing abilities I never even knew you had.”  
His hands slid against his husbands body, grabbing his hips in a vice grip making Yuuri gasp. The music was over by now but their hips were still dancing to the phantom song on their minds. 

“I don’t know Portuguese but I know Spanish enough to realize I really want you to show me you corpo sensual in our bedroom. Preferably very naked.” 

Yuuri didn’t even had time to moan as Viktor pulled him to the bedroom when they would discover what the song meant with their tongues and hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments if you liked it!


End file.
